Secret Agent Dia
by Chicken Yuki
Summary: Miss Dia is the sickly young maiden forced to remain in the Sanatorium. Or that's what she wants you to think. Find out about some of her past experiences, along with her latest mission that has her scoping out Flower Bud Village.
1. Diary of a Secret Agent Girl

Agent's Log

Fall 16, 2006

We've been at this for a while, now, haven't we? With my current experience, it's been pretty obvious that my occupation is rough sometimes. I guess I was originally in it for the excitement, for the adventure, but I didn't know how serious things would get. I've discovered that this line of work is both radically different yet amazingly similar to what is portrayed in all the fiction. It's not necessarily the contrasts that have disinterested me in this business. Actually, I was expecting some differences and left out details that I would be most curious to learn about when making into the field. To be honest, part of my fading interest has to do with the paradox itself. All the "danger" and "compromise" I had come to love ended up being the points of greatest stress, which always had me on edge. And yet, it still had me coming back for more. Somehow, in all these years of my life, I've really amazed myself.

I still remember some past missions.

In my first major assignment, I went under disguise of a wealthy, dependent heiress along with my partner, code named Gina, as my maid in a lavish manor on an island. It was tough... being so snappy to everyone who got too close, but it was my cover... and it was necessary. I was thankful that we were able to apprehend our perpetrator with adequate evidence. He went under the name Ronald, whose cover was that of a humble market owner, but he was secretly hoarding some nuclear arms in a back room while selling them to the Black Market. Luckily for us, Ronald happened to be incredibly out of shape, and that we were properly prepared for the operation.

A few missions later, we were assigned to Forget-me-not Valley, where we went undercover as two innocent schoolgirls who happened to loose their way. I remember how cute my partner looked in her uniform, but I digress. Our target for this mission was Mad Scientist Daryl, who was suspected of producing illegal chemicals and experimentation. This time, however, he was prepared to deal with us, and filled his lab with man-eating plants and various toxins. Thankfully, it was with the help of local farmer Gavin and the mysterious traveler Nami that we made it out safely and successfully apprehended the scientist. Now, Gavin just happened to be passing by as he heard our cries of panic, however, Nami herself had an interesting reason herself. Apparently, she happened to be a traveling detective who worked with INTERPOL, and she had only recently heard about Daryl's activity when she arrived at the valley. I am incredibly thankful for Detective Nami's assistance, and I am sure that it would be an interesting experience if we were to team up again.

But now, I am stationed at Flower Bud Village, with perhaps the vaguest case ever: A Harvest Goddess turned to stone, a disappearing Fisherman, and a few too many secretive villagers. Before we arrived, a happy young fisherman named Ray once wandered the place freely, but ever since he snooped too far into our mysterious case, he ended up disappearing. Unfortunately, no explanation about the goddess was given to us.

For the moment, I am under the guise of a sickly young aristocrat who moved into the village due to the abandonment of divorced parents, while my partner acts as my faithful nurse. I am also happy to say that we are working with veteran agent Alex, whose cover is the local doctor. He's actually quite nice, actually, and I think it cute that he's developed a crush on my partner. I really hope his feelings won't interfere with our line of work, though.

Another welcome surprise was making contact with Farmer Jack, who seemed to be the most sociable of the villagers here. At first, I was very cautious, and tried hard to distance myself from this individual, but a few more encounters lead our department to discover that Jack himself is our man on the inside, an expert intelligence agent trying to find out the activities within each house.

From our collective data, we had started out with a few possible suspects.

First was the antisocial Jamie, whose overly competitive spirit, yet extremely antisocial demeanor was a strong point of suspicion. We initially suspected that perhaps this individual was developing some sort of "performance enhancers" to improve the animals as a sort of test before delivering them to the Black Market for a profit, but Jack's expertise had disproved his guilt when he discovered that their metabolism was nothing out of the ordinary.

Second was the equally suspicious Blue, and his slick Uncle Hank. While we were a bit concerned with Hank's drinking habit, Blue himself always seemed desperate to keep trespassers away with his deadly pitchfork like a diligent soldier. There was the chance that either Blue himself understood his entire operations, or that perhaps Hank had performed extensive brainwashing on him. We were initially unsure if Ellen would be involved in their scheme with her sweet and caring attitude. Then again, being in this business for so long, it was possible she could even be the mastermind of the devious plot. While they were out, we made sure to check the barns, coops, and even their home itself for a secret room or passageway, but to no avail. Without leaving any suspicion to his true motives, Jack had subtly interrogated Hank for any suspicious activity, which luckily leads to our big break.

It turned out that something strange was going on in the workshop in the woods, so every so often, I would try and approach the place while pretending to take a walk for a "simple breath of fresh air". These guys were really cautious with whatever they've been doing. Even when the shop is close, the supposed owner of their establishment, Woody, would always stand watch by the stump that was near their shop. Obviously, I could never get close enough without bringing suspicion to myself, especially considering my cover, so I had to abandon a secret infiltration.

This news concerns me gravely. During my stay here, I had made friends with one of the workers there, a quiet fellow by the name of Kurt. We've become pretty close in this amount of time, but of course, I took great care not to blow my cover. It's... disheartening to think that I may have to take him out as part of my duty.

After careful planning, our group has decided to infiltrate the Workshop during the Fall Horseracing Festival. It just so happens to be one of the busiest events of the year, so I'll expect even the Workshop to be empty. As usual, I will be teaming up with my partner Gina for this infiltration, and Alex will be offering backup support. Our experience in Forget-me-not Valley had taught us to prepare for the worst, so Gina and I had made more mobile versions of our cover outfits for this occasion. The differences in appearances are so cleverly subtle, but trust me when I say that these outfits are much easier to maneuver around in than our usual clover clothes.

Strange noises at night, an ever diligent Carpenter guard, and the disappearance of a fisherman who used to hang out around the woods. We may very well find our answers infiltrating this place, but... I'm afraid what those answers might be. Well, another day in my life, I guess.


	2. Super Spies

**Harvest Moon: Magical Melody**

**Secret Agent Dia**

On the afternoon of the Fall Horse Race Festival, two young women carefully walked behind the seemingly empty woodshop.

Gina, a young nurse with light-blue hair wearing matching dress and big round glasses, had a relaxed smile.

Her companion was a young lady with an aristocratic green dress and raven black hair adorned with a flowery yellow hair band. She looked more anxious than her collected partner.

"I suppose we should consider ourselves lucky that they didn't think it suspicious to see a sickly girl walking around the woods every once on a while" Gina grinned.

Dia sighed. "Yeah, the only one who actually sees me out there is Jack. If anyone else paid attention to me, our whole cover could've been compromised."

Gina gently patted her more affluent-looking friend's back. "Just relax, then! If we made it this far without being discovered, I'm sure we'll be able to complete this mission in no time!"

"But that's exactly what you said when we tried to infiltrate Daryl's lab! And look where that got us! We were almost eaten by plants!" Dia exclaimed. "I should've known the schoolgirl disguise was too conspicuous."

Gina giggled. "I admit. You looked really adorable back then in that sailor suit! All the guys were certainly giving you looks. Especially that Rock boy. I think he would've actually proposed, too!"

Dia's face turned bright right. "G-Gina! Enough!"

"Okay, got it!" Gina said with her thumbs up while containing her further laughter.

The raven-haired secret agent looked at the upcoming woodshop with deep regret.

"We've come across plenty of interesting men in our line of work, and yet the one I have actually taken a liking to might actually be an enemy" she sighed.

"You mean Kurt?" Gina added, "Well, that flame-haired carpenter has certainly been nice to you since we moved in here. I even catch him looking towards the upstairs with deep yearning; but we won't know how he truly feels until you confront him each other with the truth."

Dia took her friend's words in most deeply and harshly. "I... I understand. It's just... it's pretty nice to actually get along with someone out of the agency like this. Sure he's a bit antisocial, but I feel that he's really kind at heart."

Gina gently placed a hand on Dia's hand. "Don't worry, partner! There's always the chance that maybe Kurt has absolutely no clue what's going on! Or if he is, maybe he was just hypnotized, or even brainwashed! That kind of thing tends to be pretty common nowadays, y'know!"

With her partner's comfort, Dia felt revitalized. "Maybe!" she said hopefully.

After a little while, the spy pair reached the door. Dia carefully checked for traps while Gina observed around her to check for any interlopers. The raven-haired agent jiggled around the doorknob for a bit, then she slowly opened the door. The two then slowly made their way inside.

Dia became nervous once more. "Gina, I don't like it. The door wasn't locked. Maybe they expected us. Maybe this is another trap" she uttered under her breath.

"Or maybe Woody expected Kurt and Joe to make a quick return here, and didn't want to give them the hassle of unlocking the door for them." she answered in a "matter-of-fact" tone.

Dia sighed. "You know, you can be way too optimistic sometimes"

Gina pointed up her right index finger. "Then I guess I partnered up with you to balance out your skepticism, then!"

Dia shrugged. "I guess that makes sense..."

After taking a quick look around the shop, the two young ladies saw nothing out of place.

"Dia, let me check this room for anything suspicious. You go ahead and check the living room. If we still haven't seen anything, we'll have to check upstairs together." Gina explained.

Dia nodded before proceeding into the living room up ahead. Meanwhile, Gina thoroughly checked every table, chest, compartment, and panel for signs of something conspicuous. Unfortunately, she could find nothing. At the living room, Dia checked over and under anything. She even checked the TV and turned it on while keeping it mute. Sadly, she had no luck either. The two of them met by the stairs in disappointment.

"This is bad. We could've received a false lead" Dia uttered in worry.

"Not a problem. We still have upstairs to check. Not only that, we could always go over Jamie again. We haven't thoroughly checked that rancher's background, and there's still a whole lot of mystery surrounding that character!" she answered.

"Unfortunately, I cannot allow you to do either", a gruff voice called out.

The two young ladies looked up to find a hardened old man wearing a green bandanna and red shirt. In his hands were two sharp and shiny axes ready to cut down some unsightly trees, or in this case, some unsightly spies.

"Woody!" Dia explained.

"So, I guess this place really DOES have something to hide!" Gina grinned as she pointed a finger at the battle-ready carpenter.

"Yes, and I'm afraid that's something you're not going to live long enough to find out." he gloated.

The old carpenter then faced the open door. "Joe! Kurt! Get rid of these pests!"

Dia let out a big gasp as two young men sprung from the entrance.

One was an eager lad fully clothed in a patriotic outfit with a star-spangled bandanna and red and white striped shirt.

The other was a tough guy with brown spiky hair held up by a camouflage palette bandanna and various other army-thumbed clothes.

Both young men held hatchets, and were ready to attack.

"Well, well! It sure is nice to meet you lovely ladies on a beautiful afternoon! 'Such a shame I'll have to send you on your way so soon!" Joe grinned.

Gina smiled understandingly. "Thank you for such a gracious complement, Joe! I still find it hard to believe the other girls aren't flocking to you with such a charming presence! Don't you think so, Dia?"

Dia scoffed as she took out a moon-shaped badge. "We are with the Rural Espionage Agency, code named Harvest Moon. You are charged with the disappearance of Ray Leif Wegner and the defilement of the Harvest Goddess! I suggest you turn yourselves in, or we will apprehend all involved parties by force!" she announced.

Woody looked most intrigued by Dia's proclamation. "Harvest Moon, huh? Then we're dealing with top-notch professionals" he muttered to himself.

"We choose to resist. We cannot let you keep us from our ultimate objective" Kurt answered back with regret in his tone.

"You heard what my brother said! We're gonna take you guys out right here, right now!" Joe cried.

Before another word could be said, Gina immediately delivered a stunning flying jump kick to Joe's jaw and disarmed him with a swift karate chop.

Meanwhile, Kurt remained in standing menacingly with his readied weapon, while Dia went into a praying mantis kung fu stance. Both adversaries exchanged somber expressions.

"I don't understand it! Kurt, why are you doing this? I know you're really a nice guy at heart, and yet I see you conspiring with villains! What purpose would disposing a fisherman and silencing a Harvest Goddess serve you?" Dia cried desperately.

A single tear fell from Kurt's solemn gaze. He turned his head to look at an amused Woody, then turned back to a heartbroken spy. "Dia, I'm sorry... this is something I must do. I understand if you can never forgive me."

The solemn carpenter apprentice then rushed Dia at full speed with hatchet ready to strike. Kurt first delivered a quick horizontal strike, which Dia blocked easy. She was about to deliver a palm strike to Kurt's face when Kurt went for a surprise blow from below with a driving knee. Dia quickly leapt backwards, and Kurt came forward with a vertical strike, which Dia avoided with another step backwards. The determined kept pushing his opponent backwards with a continual mix of vertical, diagonal, and horizontal strikes which kept Dia from going on the offensive. With her back just a few feet from the wall, Dia knew she had to mount some sort of offense. Kurt then struck once more with a vertical attack, which Dia dodged and maneuvered into a phoenix stance. She then responded with a rising kick that sent Kurt into the grown at full force. Dia then looked upon her fallen foe with deep remorse.

"... I'm sorry..." she softly whispered.

Fresh from their recent victories, the two cooperative agents turned to deal with Woody, who immediately reacted by throwing his two axes right at them. Both ladies dodged the projectiles rather easily, and ran straight at the frenzied old man. Unfortunately, he still had some axes close by and sent a few more towards the ladies as they reached full speed. Gina leapt out of the way of the axe aimed at her, while Dia chopped away hers. Both ladies then jumped into the air and retaliated with a double flying kick, which Woody blocked with two more axes he stored in secret. Dia and Gina were forced to jump back, but the old carpenter didn't waste his time as he rushed in and mystified his opponents with his axe-based kung fu.

Dia and Gina tried desperately to surround and fight the geezer front to back, but they struggled to keep up with his movements. Every single movement Woody made was amazingly fast and furious, and his axe strikes were especially lethal. Eventually, the wizened carpenter trapped the two young ladies into a corner.

"Very well done, girls. You've provided me with quite the challenge, but I'm afraid I'll have to end your promising careers with Harvest Moon right here and now!" he crowed a sadistic smile on his face.

The old man was about to deliver the finishing blows to the two agents when he was suddenly forced to spin around chop away two flying needles. Woody was shocked to see the dashing young figure standing right at the door.

"...You!" he shouted while looking like he was about to have a stroke.

The young man grinned. He had full head of black hair atop his handsome face. On his body was an olive green shirt with a darker green die, all underneath a flowing white lab coat. He also wore some grayish blue jeans over a pair of brown leather shoes.

"Wild-eyed Woody... it's been a while. I'm just sorry I couldn't say hello sooner. I had some patients to take care of, you know" he answered.

Dia let out a sigh of relief while Gina welcomed the young man earnestly. "Dr. Alex! Thanks for the assist!" she called out.

The young man nodded. "Not a problem" he called back. He then drew out two scalpels and charged straight at Woody.

"Leave the old man to me, ladies! Just go check out what's upstairs and disable any dangerous devices!" He cried as he matched Woody strike by strike with his two utensils.

"Got it!" Both ladies shouted simultaneously as they rushed the stairs.

"It's about time we settle this once and for all, whippersnapper!" Woody shouted as he assaulted Alex with a few spinning kicks.

"I'll be happy to oblige!" Alex said as he jumped and ducked the incoming attack with ease.

Gina and Dia made it up the stairs only to find an utterly dark second floor.

Dia groaned. "I can't see a thing up here! Where's the light switch, anyway?" she complained.

"Oh! I found it! Now to shed some light on our situation!" she remarked as she flipped it.

With the room finally illuminated, both young ladies looked across the room to find a gigantic raygun with another senior citizen standing right in front.

This particular old man wore a brown ranger's outfit with a matching brown hunting cap. In his hands was a threatening shotgun aimed straight at the two agents. He was clearly unpleased by their presence.

"It seems you little ladies have stumbled upon my secret weapon. But I can't have you blathering about it to the authorities, can I?" he called out in a grunting voice.

"Terry! You mean, you're the mastermind?" Dia cried.

"In any case, we're not going to let you get away with whatever you did to poor Ray!" Gina called out.

The aged ranger gave a loud grunt before he spoke once again.

"Ah yes, Ray... that meddling hobo. It's a shame that young man had to get curious about our humble establishment. Otherwise he wouldn't have ended up at the bottom of the sea as a rock decoration. It's a good thing we reached the Harvest Goddess as well and blasted her with our stone ray, or else she might've stopped us with her divine powers." he said.

Dia gasped. "T-t-the Harvest Goddess? You mean... you turned HER to stone?"

Terry nodded. "Of course. It didn't matter too much to the other folks, though. Everyone else was convinced she was just some statue, while no one notices them little elves guarding the place."

Dia scratched her head in confusion. "Elves? What is he talking about? We've scouted the area quite often, and I've never seen any elves."

Gina gave her partner an amused smile. "Perhaps the poor old man's gone a little senile."

At that comment, Terry gave a loud cough.

"Unfortunately, my stone ray takes quite a bit of time to charge up, so I'm gonna have to take care of you with my trusty hunting shotgun" he called out.

Dia stared at the old hunter's weapon nervously. "Uh... isn't that kinda overkill for a hunting weapon?" she asked.

"Not if I'm gonna take care of some whelps" he answered.

"Good enough" Dia nervously called back.

"Anyway, what is the point of all this? Why develop an enormous stone ray, anyway?" Gina asked.

Terry let out another loud grunt. "That's a really good question, little lady. You see, I'm tired of people poisoning the beauty of the wilderness with your so-called modernization and your extortion of the lands. The city people are especially despicable" he explained.

Dia growled. "And that justifies your reasons of turning innocent people into stone?" she cried out.

Terry nodded. "Of course. If you unappreciative folk would be good as anything, it would be as harmless scenery. At least in that way, you'll help beautify the wonders of nature" he explained.

The young ladies readied themselves in defensive positions as Terry turned his head to the side.

"Too long have I allowed the wondrous bounties of nature suffer in the hands of the ignorant. So many species have gone endangered, even extinct, thanks to the carelessness of the foolish. Well, no more! With the dawning of the new age I've proposed, nature will once again thrive like it should! True peace will finally reign in this corrupt world, and---"

The two agents interrupted the maniacal villain's ranting by delivering two powerful punches to Terry's mid-side, which the ranger blocked easily. He then swatted them away with his riffle and sent a shotgun blast their way, which both ladies narrowly dodged.

"He's certainly riled up!" Dia blurted out.

Both girls again charged at Terry, but were again forced to move out of the way with another well-aimed shotgun blast. The wily hunter than moved forward and started ruthlessly blasting away. With bullets flying all over the place, Dia was forced to run up a nearby wall and sprint on the ceiling while Gina rushed ahead on the ground front. Terry was forced to alternate blasting upwards and forward to keep either of them from getting in close. Despite his best efforts, the agent in light blue quickly got behind Terry and was about to knock him out with a karate chop to the neck, until the crafty old man sent the handle end of his shotgun crashing straight into the nurse's gut, knocking her down. Dia then pushed off the ceiling and went into an eagle dive straight at Terry's face, but he quickly responded with another blast of his shotgun, which Dia avoided by somersaulting in midair. Terry blasted again as soon as the graceful agent perfectly stuck her landing, but Dia immediately dodged right. She then moved in and delivered a flurry of punches, palm thrusts, and kicks, which Terry managed to completely nullify with his handy shotgun. Again, the stubborn old many batted Dia away with his riffle, and sent a few more shots at the determined girl.

Thinking quickly, Terry spotted an unconscious Gina lying directly under the aiming point of the ray gun. The deranged forest ranger activated his devious device, and remained stationed at the controls.

"Come on, little lady! I'd really like to see you save your friend, now. Of course, go after her, and you'll give me a pretty easy target. Then you could try and deactivate the stone ray yourself, but it's much too complicated for even a trained agent like you to figure out so quickly, and don't forget who's guarding the thing. Now, don't be shy and take a course of action!" he taunted.

Dia quivered out of uncertainty. "This isn't good. I've never before had to act without Gina to assist me. Even when we were trapped by the plants, Gina was conscious and ready to help out. But now I have to try and save her. How am I to go about handling this?" she thought to herself.

The desperate agent then eyed the demented ranger and sprinted with full speed. Terry shot blast after blast to slow down Dia's efforts, but she was just too fast. After dodging a few more shotgun bursts, Dia jumped high into the air and came down hard with a gravity-enhanced axe kick, which Terry struggled to block with his shotgun. He then pushed his trusted weapon forward, launching Dia into a back flip. Terry once again prepared to fire, but Dia was already beat him on the offensive and knocked away his only weapon with a devastating crescent kick from the right, followed up with an elbow that sent him flying into the controls.

With little time left to spare, Dia darted towards her unconscious friend, scooped her up, and rolled herself out of the way merely moments before the ray gun fired.

Dia breathed hard as she recovered from her recent set of maneuvers while Gina awoke from her blackout.

"Ummm... er... What exactly am I doing on the floor like this?" she said as she looked around the villainous organization's headquarters. She then turned to her trusted companion. "Dia? Why are you so tired? Don't we have a mission to finish?"

As the two lady spies took their time to recover, the desperate ranger weakly got on all floors and slowly crawled to his shotgun. The villain inched closer and closer to his trusted weapon, hindered only by the beating he received from Dia. As the shotgun was merely a few feet from his grasp, his newfound trumph was tarnished by the needles that forced back his arms.

Right by the stairs stood a very amused Alex, completely unscathed by his previous battle with Woody. "Sorry to spoil your little party like this. I just got done taking care of your valued assassin, and I had nothing else to do."

Alex then smoothly gestured towards his two fellow agents as he turned to face them. "Did I miss anything?"

Again, the two of them looked relieved to see their veteran agent.

"Not much, really. We just came up here to teach someone a much-need lesson" Gina responded.

Alex then walked over and gave Terry a swift kick to the stomach, knocking him to the ground. He then snatched the shotgun nearby along with some ammunition around the old ranger's belt. "It looks like to me you two are incredibly capable teachers" he remarked.

Dia and Gina bowed their heads respectfully. "Thank you, Alex!" they cried in unison.

The suave doctor then aimed the confiscated shotgun directly at the ray gun.

"Ladies, can you please escort our kind guests outside the premises? I have a closing ceremony to perform" he asked politely.

The two ladies vigorously nodded as they carried the unconscious Terry down the stairs. After carefully listening for eight door slams, Alex proceeded to blast away at the devious device and quickly reduced it to large metal hunk of Swiss cheese crackling with electricity.

Calmly, the debonair doctor made his way down the stairs. Right after he opened the door to the outside, Alex paused for a moment and looked at the stairs with a grin.

"Mission Accomplished" he uttered in a pleased tone.

In a matter of moments, the ray gun reached critical point and could not longer stabilize. It flashed a few times in a dazzling light before it finally exploded in a huge pillar of fire that enveloped the entire woodshop.

Some great distance away, the successful agents were able to enjoy the beautiful display of destruction as they took their time to cuff and lock away their perpetrators.

However, one particular agent was too busy embracing a spiky-haired man with tears in her eyes.


	3. Final Report

**Conclusion**

Agent's Log

Fall 17, 2006

Today, we finally apprehended the ones responsible for the wandering fisherman's' disappearance. They have also revealed to us how they were responsible for the Harvest Goddess' disappearances.

Their true objective was to turn most of the world's population to stone with their insidious ray gun, crafted by the dexterous skills of the criminal carpenters. It was apparently part of a plot to "save nature from being further soiled by human hands", and they felt that the Harvest Goddess would not agree with their methods, so she was their first target.

Their second victim, fisherman Ray Wegner, had somehow stumbled upon their plans after finding the imprisoned Goddess in the spring and entering their woodshop unannounced. Luckily, we were able to find his petrified form at the bottom of the sea a short distance away from an island off the coast and return him to normal. While he was glad to return to his daily routine, he was disappointed in being unable to see all the deep sea fish that swam past him during his time as a statue.

When we revived the Harvest Goddess, our first suspect Jamie was the first to greet her with great concern. It turns out that the disgruntled rancher shared a deep, complex relationship with the formerly petrified Goddess, and the previous act of her being turned to stone forced the Rancher to become excessively frustrated and unable to trust. Jamie relaxed somewhat after being with the Harvest Goddess once more, but the rancher is still hesitant to socialize. Oh well. I wish them both the best of luck.

While Terry was relatively new in the business of criminal organizations, we had found out that Woody was an experienced assassin with an incredibly long history against Harvest Moon. It also turns out that our senior agent Alex had numerous confrontations with Woody and had quite a few close calls in dealing with him. Come to think of it, I did remember the mention of a "Wild-eyed Woody" as being one of our organization's Most Wanted, but the picture that went along with his file made him look more like a pirate. I guess he caught on to Harvest Moon's undercover operations and decided on a disguise of his own.

There are also two apprentice carpenters who worked under "Wild-eyed Woody" and Terry. They are the brothers Joe and Kurt Wilder, who turned out to be forced into a compromising position. Some time ago, Terry and Woody conspired together early in this project, but they felt they needed some fresh blood in order to ensure its completion. That's when they stumbled upon the two talented apprentices during an exhibition and captured their little sister, Iris. The old men then demanded their cooperation in the development of their raygun for the return of their sister.

Kurt, being the more hardworking and responsible brother, devoted much of his time to the raygun in order to get their sister back that much sooner. Still, he had a deep regret in assisting on this misdeed, but he was just too afraid for his sister's life. I believe him. I could tell he was relieved when we finally put a stop to Terry and Woody's plans, so I hope my superiors at HQ find enough reason to forgive him.

Joe, while having the same goal in mind, actually adjusted to his criminal lifestyle with few complaints. He said that while he enjoyed his laid-back and sociable ways, he felt that women are starting to become attracted more to bad boys. I admit that there is some appeal to them, but considering my experience with guys that truly thrive upon such an image, they're really not worth my time date-wise. I simply cannot trust them, and I usually end up having to put them in submission during a mission, anyway. I suppose Joe actually meant well by his actions, but he is quite misguided. I hope he may one day find the woman that'll accept him for who he really is, or we may end up dealing with him again in the future.

The other cooperating agents, Jack and Alex, were thoroughly satisfied with our mission's success. Jack insisted that the Mayor award us with some medals, while Alex suggested a vacation. I don't know of the medals would be a good idea if we want to keep our identities confidential, but a vacation sounds done. After doing so many missions and going through so much training, Gina and I could definitely use a break. Considering the many exotic places we've been to for work, I'm not sure what would be an ideal location to relax, but Alex assured us that he knows the perfect places for overworked agents. Considering his impressive veteran status in Harvest Moon, I'm sure we can take his word seriously. We offered Jack to join us on vacation, but he politely declined. He mentioned something about trying to woo a lady named Lyla who owns her own gift shop. I guess even spies have their opportunities for a little romance once in a while.

So, as I pack up and get ready to move out of Flower Bud Village, my mind went through all the good times I had here. The time Alex introduced himself and briefed us on the mission, the time that Jack revealed himself to me when I feared my cover was blown, and even the few times Kurt and I talked together. The festivals I got to witness were thoroughly entertaining, even when I didn't get to actively participate in some due to my cover. I would've loved to join the Horse Racing Festivals if were not for my cover and my duty. Still, I did get to see plenty of racing action in the Spring festival, and I have to say that Jack and Gwen were really impressive back then! I don't know how Jack managed to bond and train with his horse so quickly, but provided a big challenge for Gwen and even left her in his dust at the last few minutes! And poor Gwen was the favorite to win, too! There was also the Flower Festival, and The Fireworks Festival, where Kurt would meet me and we would further converse as I was careful to retain my cover. Ah yes, those fireworks were really beautiful...

Wherever Alex is taking the two of us, I REALLY don't want my mind to be burdened by work nostalgia! Gina and I have been two of the biggest workaholics in the agency, that I'm relived to finally have this opportunity! Alex himself looks pretty happy and stable, so I'm assuming he was able to find the perfect balance to his workload. Although Gina has been working as much as I am, and she looks perfectly healthy and cheerful. I've also noticed that the two of them have been together a lot since our mission here at Flower Bud Village. I admit, the two of them look really good together as Doctor and Nurse. Maybe if we get lucky, Alex will be joining us on more missions in the future. It'll certainly cheer up Gina beyond her usual levels of joy. She's been talking about him nonstop since planning our vacation!


End file.
